A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved multiple fuel burning system that may be employed with a furnace or the like.
B. Description of the Prior Art
As sources of energy become scarce it is important to conserve energy through the use of the most efficient energy consuming devices possible. In meeting this need, it is helpful if the energy consuming devices use many different forms of energy. For example, alternative sources of energy such as garbage, pulverized materials and the like if used, will reduce the demand for scarcer fuels such as gasoline and oil. An example of a device that may be employed to provide more efficient use of fuel is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,530 and is incorporated by reference herein.
To insure more efficient use of fuel, it is important in fuel burning devices that a sufficient and proper mix of air and fuel is provided in the combustion chamber. In addition, the proper mixture of air and fuel should be insured throughout the length of the combustion chamber; particularly, if low combustion point fuels are used such as pulverized garbage, tires and the like.